lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zwierzęta
thumb|200px|[[Niedźwiedź polarny w komiksie Hurley’a]] W serialu Lost wystepuje wiele różnych zwierząt. Okazują się one bardzo ważne dla rozbitków na Wyspie np.: dla jedzenia. Przykłady Mniej ważne przykłady thumb|right|Owady Bena * Kiedy przybrana siostra Locke'a, Jeannie umarła, nagle pojawił się Golden Retriever. Jego matka wierzyła, że jest to drugie wcielenie jej zmarłej córki. Kiedy 5 lat później kobieta zmarła, pies zniknął. * Na Malowidle znajdują się ryby. * Pan Eko opowiadał historię o chłopcu, który zabił psa i zaczął się bać piekła, nie dlatego, że było mu żal, ale obawiał się, że jego pies będzie tam na niego czekał. * Juliet zapłodniła samca myszy polnej. * Pomarańczowe ryby i owady (m.in. pszczoły) były pokazane na filmie w pokoju 23. * Ben posiada kolekcję owadów w swoim domu. Tematy powracające Ataki zwierząt Ataki zwierząt, które zdarzają się w Lost, są opisane w poniższej części artykułu. * Rekin - Rekin zaatakował Sawyera w wodzie, kiedy Michael strzelał do zwierzęcia z pistoletu. . * Pszczoły - Charlie stanął na ulu pszczół, co skończyło się atakiem owadów na Jacka, Locke'a, Charlie'go i Kate, którzy odkryli Jaskinie podczas szukania schronienia. * Niedźwiedź polarny - atakowały w bardzo licznych sytuacjach: ** Zaatakował Kate, Sawyera, Shannon, Sayida i Boone'a podczas ich misji uruchomienia radia. ** Zaatakował Walt'a. Locke i Michael zdołali pomóc chłopcu i zabić niedźwiedzia. ** Locke i Charlie uratowali Eko z jaskinii używając ognia. Locke wcześniej widział niedźwiedzia w swojej wizji. ** Kiedy Eko został zabity przed Perłą, Locke skłamał i powiedział Nikki, że był to niedźwiedź. * Dzik: ** Michael został zraniony przez biegnącego dzika, podczas gdy on, Kate i Locke próbowali pierwszy raz upolowac to zwierzę. ** Sawyer został powalony przez dzika, kiedy usłyszał szepty. ** Jin został poraniony przez dzika, którko po znalezieniu ciała Goodwin'a. * Sawyer i zwierzęta: Sawyer był "dręczony" przez zwierzęta 2 razy. Za pierwszym razem był to dzik. Zwerbował Kate do pomocy w walce z nim, lecz kiedy w końcu złapali go, Sawyer zdecydował, że nie zabije zwierzęcia. Kolejnym razem, prześladował go rechot Żaby drzewnej. Zmusił Hurleya do pomocy, lecz kiedy znaleźli żabę, Sawyer natychmiast ją zabił. * Pająki Medusa: Zostały odkryte przez Dr. Arzta. W zaatakowały i sparaliżowały Paulo i Nikki. DHARMA Initiative 75px 75px 75px Wiele różnorodnych zwierząt jest powiązanych z DHARMA Initiative. Dwe stacje, Łabędz i Hydra, mają nazwy zwierząt. Na mapie Locke'a w "Cerberusie", można doszukać się odwołania do mistycznego trzy-głowego psa. Ponadto, przeróżne zwierzęta są wspominane przez innych. Tom wzmiankował, o niedźwiedziach polarnych, które przebywały w tych samych klatkach co Kate i Sawyer, a Juliet mówiła o rekinach i delfinach, które były przetrzymywane w Hydrze. Potwierdza to rekin atakujący Michael'a i Sawyera w , który miał logo DHARMY. Zwierzęta domowe Sun, Walt, Hurley i Locke mieli psy. Niektóre z nich pierwotnie należały do innych ludzi. na przykład Vincent był prezentem Briana dla Walt'a, oraz Bpo Bpo, pies córki Byung'a, został podarowany Jinowi, który następnie dał go Sun. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Jak zwierzęta dostały się na Wyspę? * Po co DHARMA Initiative utrzymywała niedźwiedzie polarne, rekiny I delfiny? * Czy Vincent ma jakieś specjalne zdolności? * Czym jest Ptak Hurleya? Czy ma to coś wspólnego z ptakiem Walta? * Jakie znaczenie ma koń Kate? Czy jest to kolejne wcielenie potwora? The Lost Experience thumb|right|100px|Animals are depicted in the [[psychology test video]] * Kilka zwierząt zostało pokazane w próbnym wideo Stacji Psychologicznej Inicjatywy DHARMA, były tam: orangutan, niedźwiedź polarny i knur. * Argos to czekoladowy Labradorem Retriever. (Zły Bliźniak) * Joop to 105- letni stary orangutan. ( Zagubione Doświadczenie) * Retrieversoftruth.com jest poświęcony do "psie jasnowidztwo" badania i opisuje jak żółty Labrador Retriever (ta sama rasa co Vincent) mieć psychically pomożonego ich mistrzów przez historię. ( Zagubione Doświadczenie)